Caroline and Bonnie
The relationship between Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett had been complicated due to Caroline becoming a vampire and Bonnie being a witch, but they have remained the best of friends. Caroline found out that Bonnie is dead in For Whom the Bell Tolls ''which leaves her heartbroken, Bonnie returns to life [[Death and the Maiden|''Death and the Maiden]] and Caroline is present in the moment. Early History Caroline and Bonnie were very good friends with each other before Caroline became a vampire. They were cheerleaders in high school and they were also best friends with Elena Gilbert. Caroline was a shallow girl who envied Elena and usually talked to Bonnie about it. But, after becoming a vampire, Caroline prove to Bonnie that not only was she not an immature girl anymore, she was still Caroline deep inside. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= Season One At the start of the school year, Bonnie and Caroline both sympathized Elena who had recently lost her parents. Both Caroline and Bonnie were attracted to a new student named Stefan Salvatore who showed interest in only Elena. Bonnie encouraged Elena into the relationship, but Caroline was jealous as she herself tried to pursue him. Instead, she got his gorgeous but dangerous vampire brother, Damon. Bonnie and Caroline later talked to Elena about her budding relationship with Stefan. They urged her to go and talk to him. Bonnie and Caroline are shown to be cheerleaders. Caroline bought costumes for herself and Bonnie for the Halloween Party, both of them masquerading as witches. After Caroline broke up with Damon, she gave Bonnie a crystal necklace she had taken when he disappeared. Later on, it proved that the necklace once belonged to Bonnie's witch ancestor Emily Bennett by Bonnie's grandmother. Damon wanted the crystal back and persuaded Caroline to try and take it from Bonnie, but the necklace shocked her. Hurt when Damon insulted her, Caroline drank herself drunk and ignored Bonnie's attempts to help her. Bonnie tried to get rid of the crystal after Emily began haunting her, trying to stop Damon from opening a tomb full of vampires under the ruins of Fell's Church. She threw it into an open field in the hopes of never seeing it again. Later, Elena tried to get the two to talk again. Bonnie told Caroline the truth and that she got rid of the crystal. When she mentioned Emily, Caroline suggested they try a séance, but when they tried to communicate to Emily, the crystal appeared. Believing that Bonnie had lied, Caroline decided to leave, but then Emily possessed Bonnie and left, freaking out both Elena and Caroline. In Unpleasantville, They attend the dance of the decade of the 50s, Bored with the dance, Bonnie and Caroline decide to go to the Mystic Grill. Proving to Caroline to go after what you want, Bonnie heads over to Ben to strike up a conversation. The two seem to hit it off and decide on going on a date. |-|Season Two= Season Two In The Return, At the hospital, Sheriff Forbes, Matt, Bonnie and Damon await to hear how Caroline's condition was. It turned out it was grave and Damon suggested that he used his blood to ensure her recovery. Elena was totally against this but Bonnie told him to do it. He does and Caroline got better quickly, almost miraculously to the uninitiated and was happy when Bonnie and Matt happily comforted her. In Brave New World,A Bonnie was horrified when She sees Caroline's bloody face and went into denial. She touched Caroline's arm and she then knew the truth. She saw the dead form of Carter who she met as a potential boyfriend earlier. Elena tried to comfort Bonnie, Stefan got Caroline inside and to a restroom and cleaned the blood off Caroline's face. In Bad Moon Rising, after a few days trapped in her house during the daylight hours, Stefan and Bonnie came to her house with a ring similar to the ones the Salvatore Brothers wear so she could go out by day. However Bonnie told her that the conditions of her having that ring, including the ability to remove the spell on it allowing her to walk in the day if she hurt anyone. Caroline protested that she wouldn't and Bonnie told her that the urge to kill is in her. Bonnie cast the spell on the ring, but Caroline indicated that she was expecting incantations and the other attributes of spell casting. Stefan chided her but Caroline protested that she wanted to make sure that the spell worked. With that Bonnie pulled back the curtains to let in all the sunlight including rays that struck Caroline. Caroline yelped and screeched but the sunlight didn't harm her at all. "It worked" Bonnie said with a bit of mocking. In Plan B Caroline comes out of the dungeon and catches Bonnie on her way out of the Salvatore residence. She had just helped Damon abduct Mason by using her witch power to give him repeated brain aneurysm causing him great pain allowing Damon to knock him out take him home and torture him. Bonnie says "hi" awkwardly to Caroline's nervous "hey". Bonnie ask how is her mom and that Elena filled her in on everything. Caroline tells her that she is going to take her home that night. Bonnie wants to say something feels uncomfortable then tells Caroline she got to go. Wanting desperately to reconnect to her friend Caroline stops her by asking if she found the moon stone. "Not yet" she says. Awkward pause and then Bonnie asks about a well they used to play near when they were kids and asks her where it was. "On the edge of the old Lockwood property. Why?" Caroline asks back. As Bonnie texts Stefan she says that is probably where Mason has hid the moonstone. She had a vision of what Mason did with the Moonstone by using her touch sensing powers. She tells her friend that she got to go. Caroline ask to come with her. Bonnie at first says no, but then softens and says "Sure". They then walk together still awkward but reconnecting. As Bonnie and Caroline walked at human speed to the old Lockwood well in the woods Caroline hears Elena's cries for help. She rushed to her aid at super. They help Stefan and Elena to leave the well . In Masquerade, Caroline and Bonnie team up with the Salvtore brothers to try and kill Katherine. In the Salvatore's house Caroline lets in Bonnie who has the Grimoire after she got Stefan's message. she ask what is going on. Jeremy nonchalantly tells her they are going to kill Katherine. In Daddy Issues, after that Caroline is abducted and tortured, Stefan calls Elena to go and accompany Caroline because she needs her. Elena and Bonnie go to her house, saying That They are having a slumber party at her house and Caroline breaks down, crying peak gust both hug her tightly. In Crying Wolf, Caroline helps Bonnie and Jeremy kidnap Luca, another warlock, in order to get answers about Klaus and what he wants with them. Caroline realizes that Jeremy likes Bonnie, and tells her. Bonnie is hesitant at first, saying that it is her best friend's little brother and that Elena might not approve, but Caroline says that they are in no position to be picky or judgmental, because they are both a witch and a vampire. In The House Guest, In The House Guest, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena decide to have a girls night. Jenna walks in depressed and they soon convince her to stay and join them. Trying to decide what to do, Caroline tells them about the band playing down at the Mystic Grill and they all decide to head on out. In The Sun Also Rises, Caroline and Bonnie is also seen with Elena, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and Alaric at Jenna's funeral. In As I Lay Dying, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie started to look for Damon whilst he was also being hunted by Sheriff Forbes and her deputies. It was Jeremy who found him first and he brought him to the Grill where he called the others. Liz arrived and shot at Damon but he moved out of the way and her bullet hit Jeremy instead. He was killed by her and since she was human, his ring wouldn't save him. Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric arrived to find Liz crying over Jeremy's body. Caroline tried to revive him with her blood but it was too late. Bonnie and Alaric then took him to the old mansion where he was resurrected by the dead witches. |-|Season Three= Season Three In Disturbing Behavior, We first see Caroline; she has arrived unexpectedly at the Gilbert residence. Not onlyAdded by Lightningxoxo does she have a bowl of chilli, she has Bonnie . Bonnie says'' “I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?” Elena and Caroline exchange glances and CarolineAdded by Lightningxoxo nods in agreement. Later on, the girls are catching up in Elena’s kitchen. Bonnie apathetically recalls how boring and normal her dad’s side of the family is and Caroline says that she’d kill for a normal family after all that she’s been through recently. Elena suddenly exclaims in pain and Caroline thinks that she has burnt her, but Elena’s necklace is what’s doing the burning. The necklace not only burn Elena, but Bonnie as well. It seemed like the spell gave it some kind of an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what’s going on with Elena’s necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an “identification spell” that she thinks will be useful because Bonnie tells them to look at the necklace that is now floating in the air. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit, we first see Caroline with Elena and Bonnie as they stand amidst a bunch of overlyAdded by Lightningxoxo excited students outside of Mystic Falls High. Today is their first day of senior year, but they all seem like they just want to go back home and spend the day watching chick flicks and eating junk food. “''Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?” Bonnie asks. Caroline switches gears and suddenly she’s bursting with optimism. “''Okay, so Prank Night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on.” In Ghost World, Caroline and Bonnie assisting with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie is explaining Jeremy’s ghostly girlfriend’s situation to Caroline, and Caroline doesn’t feel as if Bonnie is fully expressing her concerns is fully expressing her concerns about the ordeal. '' '' Bonnie: “''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I’m paying the consequences.” Caroline: “''I want you to say you’re not okay with it.” Bonnie: “''I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it.” about the ordeal. Caroline tries to get Bonnie to admit to being upset about Jeremy seeing his dead ex-girlfriend Bonnie immediately is basically like, ‘''No, Caroline. I am upset. I just have no idea how to fix it.’ Bonnie and Caroline are interrupted when Damon arrives on the scene, greeting the girls as “''Blondie''” and “''Witchy''.” Damon breaks the news to Bonnie that she opened up a huge can of wormsAdded by Lightningxoxo when she sent Vicki Donovan back to the other side because now Mason Lockwood’s ghost is haunting him. Later on, we see Matt promising Bonnie that he hasn’t seen Vicki since they sent her back. Caroline asks Bonnie why she’s pinpointing Vicki in particular, and Bonnie explains that if Vicki isn’t the culprit, there’s a much bigger problem brewing. Matt agrees: “I’ve had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever, so you guys can leave me out of this one.” After Matt walks away, Bonnie drops her grimoire and it randomly opens up to a specific page, which turns out to be a manifestation spell that’s used to reveal ghosts. In Our Town, is Caroline's birthday and she's surprised with an enthusiastic Elena, Bonnie, and Matt wishing her a happy birthday. Elena explains that because Caroline ditched school she missed out on their "birthday work of art" displayed on her locker, so they're bringing the party to her. Caroline doesn't try to hide how disinterested she is. Caroline points out she's frozen and is never going to be eighteen. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Matt walk into a strange old building that's in the middle of the woods. Elena says that instead of a birthday, Caroline needs a funeral in order to mourn her old life and move on. Elena, Matt, and Bonnie list Caroline's human qualities and accomplishments. Bonnie uses her powers to light the candles on Caroline's cake and Elena asks Caroline to make a wish. Later, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline are still held up in the creepy building. Caroline is busy on her phone and Elena is skeptical about what she's doing. Caroline admits that she might have text messaged Tyler. Bonnie defends Caroline and turns on Elena, mad at her for having Damon compel Jeremy to leave town. Matt intervenes and Bonnie leaves. In All My Children, Bonnie tells Elena that Esther wants to channel all of her families power to complete the spell that night during the full moon,meanwhile they try the privacy spell Esther used at the ball by letting Caroline out of the room and see if she can hear with her vampire hearing with the burning sage. Bonnie and her mother Abby meet up with Esther and Finn at the old mansion. After their plan for kill to a original fails and Bonnie's mother is turned into a vampire, Elena hears the news and the price of saving her, leading her to seek Bonnie who is watching over Abby who is in transition. Caroline asks her to leave, because even though Bonnie is alright since the goal was to save her friend it seems that Bonnie is the one who always gets hurt. Elena decides to leave but asks Caroline to tell Bonnie about her gratitude and love. In Break On Through, Bonnie is seen in Abby's house. Caroline tries to help Abby deal with her new status as a vampire. Bonnie is very worried and Caroline tells her Abby needs time to adjust. Bonnie says that she "doesn't know how to help her". Later, she is seen in the kitchen and when Jamie comes in, he said he had a talk with Caroline, which Bonnie answers to by saying that "Caroline lectured him". Jamie tells Bonnie that since Abby's been here for him, he needs to be there for her. A while after when he hugs Abby, her vampire instincts take over and she bites him. Bonnie saves Jaimie by giving her an aneurysm. Abby decides to leave even if Caroline tries to convince her to stay. |-|Season Four= Season Four In Growing Pains Caroline leads Klaus,(who's in Tyler's body), with Bonnie to put Klaus back in his body and take him out of Tyler's body, after Bonnie refuses Klaus starts pushing Bonnie to do the spell, saying that he'll rip Tyler's heart and he'll jump in someone else maybe Jeremy, so Bonnie take the decision and do the spell. Bonnie start making the spell while Caroline and Jeremy watch the whole scene, Tyler is back on his body when suddenly Bonnie's grandma appear and tell Bonnie that she warn her to stay away from dark magic, Bonnie starts telling her grandma to let her go, and her grandma answer that she can't. Caroline and Jeremy begin to worry and Caroline asks her what's happening, Bonnie starts crying and Caroline, who was on the floor taking care of Tyler, stands up and start walking towards Bonnie, she stays there while Bonnie is crying on her knees. In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street ''Caroline and Bonnie share a girls night with Elena, they are dancing, drinking and Bonnie is taking some photos in the living room. In the next scene they are in Damon's bath and a discussion between Elena and Caroline about Damon begins, while Bonnie share just some toughts about the things Elena and Caroline are arguing. Caroline decides to tell Elena that she is sired with Damon and they start arguing about it, then Elena ask Caroline to leave while Bonnie stare at the scene, then two hybrids arrive and Elena and Caroline start fighting with them, then while Bonnie is making a spell to protect Caroline and Elena one of the hybrids tell Bonnie that a hybrid bite is enough to kill Caroline, so Bonnie stop the spell and the hybrids leave with Caroline. In ''Stand By Me Caroline is glad to see Bonnie, thinking that she will bring a solution after Jeremy's death, They start having a discussion about bring the veil down for Silas, Caroline disagree and she start fighting with Bonnie. In Because the Night, Bonnie meets with head witch, a witch friend of her mother's who she tricks into believing that she wants to be cleansed of expression. Aja's coven joins them and they begin the process of cleansing Bonnie by linking with one another. Stefan arrives to warn the witches about Bonnie's true intentions, but to his horror Aja prepares to slay Bonnie, fearing that after Silas' intervention she's "lost" to them. Stefan tries to intervene, but Aja gives him a massive headache. laus and Caroline appear, and Klaus said they couldn’t stop the witch now because she’s linked to the others. Klaus is more than willing to let Bonnie die - but Caroline can't stand for that and rushes forward, stealing the head witch's dagger and turning it on her. Caroline stands back in horror as each witch slowly falls to the ground, dead. Caroline just murdered 12 people and completed the expression triangle - now all Silas needs is the Cure. In Pictures of You, Caroline gets ready for Prom with Bonnie helping her dress shopping. When Elena arrives at the store, Caroline and Bonnie leave then Elena steals the dress. In She's Come Undone, Caroline was trying to call Bonnie, and finally she answered the phone. Caroline asked her if she could come over to help her will turning Elena's humanity back on, but Bonnie said she wasn't going to forgive her that quickly and told her she needed to study for the final exam. Silas kept attacking Caroline and told her that he wanted her to find Bonnie. After he threatened that he would kill her mother, Caroline called Elizabeth Forbes and told her to go home and lock the doors and Caroline soon arrived home with her. They were in the living room trying to call Bonnie when she finally arrived. Caroline went to talk to her, and at first she didn't unlock the door since she was afraid that she was Silas. Then Liz walked in behind Caroline, but Bonnie quickly told her that that was not her mother. Bonnie is able to enter with her magic while Caroline went running to help her mother who in reality, was unconscious on the living room floor. Silas told Bonnie that she was wrong thinking that she could hide from him, but Bonnie said that she wasn't. Silas told her that she better not betray him, and she said that she wouldn't, but told him not to hurt her friends. Silas ordered her to leave the house immediately, and she left, and Silas followed behind her. In Graduation Bonnie calling Caroline to tell her that she needed to wait until that night to have enough power to raise the veil again. Bonnie suggested they cancel graduation, but Caroline was having none of that. Bonnie wasn't ready to tell anyone that she was dead -- they'd been through so much, she said. Grams just told her to make sure she said her goodbyes before it was too late. Then Bonnie and Caroline were already there when Matt showed up. Then Elena and Stefan followed. Caroline couldn't believe they'd all made it. Bonnie teared up but still said nothing about her death. |-|Season Five= Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Caroline and Elena are excited to go to college but Bonnie only can accompany them as a ghost. They reach their dorm room and begin unpacking, they meet their new roommate Megan, this unexpected roommate bothers Caroline, since they were expecting Bonnie to be their roommate. Bonnie continues to hide the truth about her death and responds to Caroline's messages by Jeremy. In True Lies, Caroline says goodbye to Elena because Elena goes in search of Stefan, she also has learned of the death of the father of Bonnie, and says to Elena that when she knows anything about Bonnie just makes this known to her, they give each other a hug and Caroline leaves. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline after finding out about Bonnie's death, she attends the memorial service for Bonnie, she carries her pompoms in memory of Bonnie, as they belonged to cheerleading squad at school. Caroline can't see her, but Bonnie tells words of friendship through Jeremy, then Tyler arrive and Bonnie is happy to see everyone together. In Death and the Maiden,Caroline is present in the moment that Bonnie is resurrected, she is very happy and immediately reminds Bonnie will be her roommate in college. In Dead Man on Campus, Caroline and Elena are organizing a party at the University for the return of Bonnie and for all the good events recent as Silas dead. In 500 Years of Solitude, Caroline and Bonnie prepared a breakfast break for Elena because Caroline is very excited about the break up between Damon and Elena but then receive a call from Stefan who informs them that Katherine is dying. Later in the Salvatores's house, Caroline, Bonnie and the others are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, when Nadia appears, she is looking for help to carry out a plan to save Katherine's life but nobody want to help, so she threat them telling that she has kidnapped to Matt locked in the safe where Stefan was. Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy are looking for Matt but Caroline is worried about the issue of Stefan having sex with Katherine, then she finds out that Bonnie has had sex with Jeremy and she is excited about the idea, Jeremy and Bonnie are uncomfortable with the conversation and decide to separate and leaving Caroline alone. Later in the evening Caroline, returns to the Salvatore house a little dirty, pulls leaves out of her hair. Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt have already returned and she tells them that she was lost, Bonnie begins to see some familiar faces from the Other Side: Vicki and Alaric. Then Tyler appears too. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine who is still posing as Elena, attend college classes, they walks into a classroom and Caroline is talking about a fresh start in her life as single. Caroline decides to move on from her relationships with Tyler and Klaus and asks Bonnie and Elena to attend at Bitter Ball with her. she tells Bonnie to assist without the company of Jeremy what Bonnie accepts, the three agree to attend the dance. At the Bitter Ball, Caroline and Stefan are talking and Damon arrives with Bonnie and informs them that he has Jeremy as hostage and that if Bonnie doesn't help him to get a witch, Enzo will kill to Jeremy. Caroline helps Bonnie to convince Liv a witch to help them. She, Damon and Bonnie accompany to Liv to do the spell for the location of Doctor Wes and so to save Jeremy. In Gone Girl, Caroline is in the Salvatores house with Tyler, Matt and on the phone with Jeremy and Bonnie. They're talking about Katherine possessing Elena's body and all the things that she did to hurt them supplanting Elena and they remember that because of Katherine,Tyler found out about Klaus and Caroline sex. Then Stefan arrives and begin to looking for a solution on how to draw her to them and so to stab her with the traveller knife. In Promised Land, Caroline is with Bonnie on the college, Bonnie shuffles her belongings into a box, while Caroline talks, she says to Bonnie as Julian is trapped inside Tyler forever, or until he dies, she was thinking what could happen if he dies, maybe That's how them get him out, Bonnie is surprising for Caroline idea, but Caroline say that as he'll go to the other side and then, when Liv does the spell to help her and Enzo, Tyler can come back. Bonnie doesn't say anything. She just continues to pack the room up, Caroline ask Bonnie why she is not talking to Liv or doing anything other than packing up their dorm room, Bonnie tells to her that they have to be out of there right after finals, which she might skip, due to the potential extinction of magic in the place where she was spending her summer break, Caroline doesn't believe to her, Bonnie grows more frustrated. She aggressively tosses one of the boxes, which piques Caroline's suspicion, Bonnie finally tells to her there is no spell and that she made it up that he other side is collapsing and everyone in it, including her, is going away for good, Caroline is strangely speechless, that's why she don't think Caroline should kill Tyler, Bonnie storms out, but Enzo had been listening to the conversation the whole time from a corner in the room. Caroline continues to pack their belongings, she ask to Bonnie what are they even suppose to take, Bonnie just sits on her bed in silence, Caroline reclaimed to her why she is just sitting there and Bonnie says to her that she is thinking. After Caroline get annoying Bonnie says that she think that know how to get them all back from the other side and that she need to find Enzo. In Home, Everyone is going through Bonnie to return to life, Elena back from the other side but she isn't happy because Bonnie forces her to return and Damon is still in the other side, Caroline start asking for Stefan because he still hasn't returned, Caroline's questioning ends when Bonnie starts coughing up blood, she is worried about her friend but Bonnie unintentionally touched Stefan and he returns from the other side. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery |-|Season One= 101VampireDiaries_005.jpg tumblr_lz7h1yJGok1r1hl6ro1_500.png Bonnie_and_Caroline_in_The_Pilot.png Caroline-Bonnie-Stefan-_Elena_1x1.png Bon_and_Care_1x1.png Bonnie-care_in_1x1.png tumblr_lsntpsKYsW1qj7hvgo1_500.jpg 3-bonnie-caroline.jpg tumblr_lz7kmosGLu1r1hl6ro1_500.png tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo2_500.jpg tumblr_m8lnrazYdk1rdbtfvo3_500.jpg Caroline_5.png 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(20).jpg 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(19).jpg 1x02-The_Night_of_the_Comet_(16).jpg Bonnie_and_Caroline_1x2.png Caro-Bonnie-Stefan_1x2.png Caroline_4.png 1x03-Friday_Night_Bites_(14).jpg Caro-Bonnie_HAUNTED.png Caro-Bon_1x7.png 1X7_Caroline_Haunted..jpg Bonnie-Care-Tyler_1x7.png Bonnie-Care-Tyler_1x7...png Bonnie_and_Caroline_1x8.png Caro_and_Bonnie_1x8.png Caro-Bonnie_1x8.png Caro-Bonnie-Elena_1x9.png Caro_and_Bonnie_1x9.png Bon-Caro_1x9.png Caro-Bon_1x9-.png Caro_and_Bonnie-1x9..png Caro-Bon-1-9.png 017.jpg Caroline_and_bonnie_1.png Damon Dance.jpg Ct.jpg Bonnie_and_Caroline_in_Unpleasantville.png Bonnie_and_Caroline_1x12_still.png BonnieCaroline.jpg Caroline_and_Bonnie_1x19...png Caroline_and_Bonnie_1x19.png Caroline_and_Bonnie_season_1.png Caroline-tyler-and-bonnie-at-founders-day.png |-|Season Two= Bonnie_and_Caroline_hug.jpg Bonnie_and_Caroline_2x1.png Normal_030.jpg VD_1059.jpg VD_1059.jpg Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3.png Caroline-Stefan-Bonnie_2x3-.png VD_1059.jpg Bonnie_and_caroline.jpg VD_1059.jpg Vlcsnap-00002.jpg VD_1059.jpg VD_1059.jpg Normal_095.jpg DaddyIssues038.png CRYING_WOLF_.jpg 2x14-Crying-Wolf-HD-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-19219612-1280-720.jpg Caroline_and_Bonnie_2x14.png Bonnie_and_Caroline_2x14.png tumblr_lggsiiv67R1qchr4ko1_500.png Capture-20140412-192142.png Bonnie-care_2x14.png Normal_293.jpg Season2-the-house-guest-005.png Aredf.gif Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest...png Caro-Bonnie-Elena-_The_House_Guest.png Funeral_xoxo.jpg 00622400fad.jpg Tumblr_llidiix7N61qkslkoo1_500.png |-|Season Three= Normal_006_bonnie_back.jpg Kat-Nina-and-Candice.jpg tumblr_lsomalYXBx1qgz82io1_500.png Bonnie-Caroline-and-Elena.jpg Normal_112.jpg Tvd-recap-disturbing-behavior-14.png 3.05-3.jpg Normal_035_school.jpg Bonnie,_Caroline_and_Elena_3x6.jpg Tvd-recap-ghost-world-screencaps-2.png Normal_056.jpg tumblr_mchv1huwF61rbrizgo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m99jwncBDN1rbrizgo1_1280.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Season-3-Episode-7-Ghost-World-Bonnie-Bennett-has-a-Motorola-Flipside-1.png Caroline_bonnie.png Bonnie worried.jpg Caroline_and_Bonnie_in_3x17.png |-|Season Four= Baspe.png GrowingPains.jpg S4ep2p56.png Normal_Sans_titre_20~1.png 408-0019.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_19~2.png Normal_Sans_titre_16~2.png Normal_Sans_titre_14~2.png Bonieesc.png GrowingPains.jpg 408-0033.jpg Normal_Sans_titre_26~1.png Tvd415b_0375b-jpg-c6bca8c8-t3.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-41.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-33.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-30.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-28.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-26.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-23.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-21.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-14.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-13.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-12.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-11.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-09.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-07.jpg Bon_2.png Bonniesmilegradauation4x23.jpg 947116_523289907729311_2008272976_n.jpg |-|Season Five= Caroline_Elena_and_Bonnie_5x1.png Bonnie-caroline-crying.jpg Caroline-Bonnie_and_Elena_5x7.jpg Elena-Bonnie-_Caroline_5x7.png Carolinebonnie100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bon-Kat-Care_5x13.png Bonnie,_Katherine_and_Caroline_5x13.png The_Vampire_Diaries_Episode_15_Gone_Girl_Promotional_Photos_(6)_595_slogo.jpg Bonnie,_care_and_Matt_in_5x16.png Bonnie,_Caroline,_Matt_and_Jeremy.png Bonnie_and_Caroline_5x21.png Bonnie_and_Caroline_5x21...png Care-Bonnie_5x21.png Caroline_and_Bonnie_5x21..png Elena-Caroline-Bonnie_5x22.png Ele-Bonnie-Caroline-Stefan_5x22.png Bonnie-Caroline-Elena-Stefan_5x22.png |-|Season Six= 6X02-6-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-47-ElenaBonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-107-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X10-108-BonnieCaroline.jpg 6X10-109-ElenaCarolineBonnie.jpg 6X22-86-BonnieCaroline.png 6X22-87-BonnieMattTylerAlaricStefanCaroline.png -the-vampire-diaries 6x22-3.jpg 6X22-89-CarolineBonnieElena.png 6X22-90-CarolineElenaBonnie.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship